Not A Morning Person
by Seyyan
Summary: Yuki saunters into the kitchen halfasleep, and Tohru wonders why. My idea why Yuki has difficulty waking up in the mornings.


_It's kinda crowded because I wrote this at one go, and I forgot to separate it into chapters before uploading, so just bear with me._

_Basically, it's my take on Yuki's difficulty in waking up in the mornings._

_Happy Reading!_

**

* * *

**

**Not a Morning Person**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Of cats, mice, and dogs**

It was a sunny morning as Tohru prepared breakfast for everyone.

"Mother, what a great morning this is! The sun is just so friendly, the grass so green, and the skies so blue! It makes me feel that this day will be a perfect day," Tohru thought aloud to herself.

Tohru sang softly as she cooked their traditional breakfast. While she was cooking, Kyo sauntered into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and took a drink from the milk carton that belonged to him and him alone.

"Oi, good morning," he greeted Tohru, between gulps.

"Good morning, Kyo-kun. You seem much energized today. Did you have a good night's sleep?" she asked him.

"Yes, and I had a great warm up this morning, too. I have to train, you know. Anyway, I hope you did not cook any leeks or scallions today."

"Oh, no. I wouldn't dare to cook that for you, Kyo-kun. We'll be having—" Tohru's sentence was suddenly cut off when Shigure entered the kitchen.

"Ah, Tohru-kun, good morning! Isn't this a lovely morning, my little flower? Oh, and good morning to you, too, Kyo-kun," greeted the ever bubbly Shigure.

"What's so good about the morning when you're around?" Kyo snarled.

"Never mind Kyo, Tohru-kun. Did I hear you say that you made some delicious leek soup?"

"You dumb dog! You know how much I hate leeks!"

"Okay, then how about some scallions?"

"Grr!"

"Waah, Kyo-kun's scary!"

Tohru giggled softly to herself as she watched the two cousins' light bickering. _Oh, Mother, _she thought, _every day with the Sohmas is a great day! I feel so blessed to be able to live with them and get to know them better. I know I am being too selfish, but I wish that my time with them would never end. _Her reverie ended when a sleepy and tired-looking Yuki entered the kitchen.

"Ah, good morning, Sohma-kun! Did you have a good night's rest?" Tohru greeted cheerfully.

Tohru's infectious smile seemed to have no effect on Yuki as he walked straight towards Kyo and leaned on him.

"AAH! Yu-Yuki! Get off me you rat!" yelped a surprised Kyo.

"S-Sohma-kun? Are you alright? Are you not feeling well?"

"Tohru-kun, don't worry about Yuki. He's just not a morning person. He has always been like that," explained Shigure.

"Oh."

"Hey Kyo," teased Shigure, "don't attack him in his sleep, ok?"

"Why would I do that? I have my honor, you know."

"Wow, Kyo-kun's amazing! He never attacks a person in a vulnerable state," gushed Tohru, as a laughing Shigure left the scene.

"It's not that," confessed Kyo. "He's much stronger when he's half asleep."

Suddenly, Yuki woke up. Seeing that he was leaning on Kyo, he suddenly kicked the cat out of sight, destroying the kitchen roof in the process.

"Yuki-kun, please don't destroy my house!" shouted a tearful Shigure from another room.

"Oh, Honda-san. I'm so sorry." Yuki apologized before grimacing a bit and muttering to himself. "How long have I been leaning on that cat?"

"Good morning, Sohma-kun. I see that you are fully awake now. Why don't you sit down at the table while I prepare our breakfast?"

"Can I help you set the table?" The Sohma rat offered to help the girl, but inwardly hoped whe wouldn't accept it for fear of breaking more than a few plates/

"Oh, thank you, but I can do it by myself. Please, just sit down and make yourself comfortable." With another smile, Tohru continued her breakfast preparations.

"Ok, if you insist."

_Mother, I discovered a new fact about Sohma-kun! He has difficulty waking up in the mornings. He looks like an angel when he's half asleep. I wonder why he is like that._

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Chapter 2**

**Shadows in the night**

School is just so tiring with my fans club to watch out for and a _baka neko_ to ignore. I want so much to sleep now, but I seem to have become an insomniac. Are rats really like this? Staying in a dark corner doesn't help at all.

Wait a minute, who was that who passed by?

"Mother, today was a fun day. I had a great time with my friends and the Sohmas. I'm so glad I have the opportunity to get to know them better. I am just so blessed. I wish you could meet the Sohmas, too. Oh, I forgot about the laundry. Well, I'll just wash them today and hang them up tomorrow. I hope they won't smell bad."

Oh, it was Honda-san. Never in my waking hours or even in my dreams have I called her by her first name. She's just so…precious to me. I'm so glad she didn't notice me here. I might give her a fright if she sees me. I mean, a person lurking around in dark corners is scary.

Well, I think I've found a way to kill time until I fall asleep. I just hope I can stay here and watch her forever.

She's just so cute. So kind and caring, too. She's so endearing that the _baka neko _likes her as much as I do. Although he does not say it, I can see it in the way he looks at her, and it makes me really mad. It's just amazing how she seems oblivious to how we feel about her. I guess it's sort of a blessing. It would be very awkward for all of us if she knew how we felt.

Shigure stepped outside his study to get a drink of water.

"And some snacks, perhaps," he murmured to himself and grinned at the thought of junk food.

He smiled to himself as he gazed at his clean house. _Ah, Tohru-kun, you are a gift from heaven to us! I wish things could stay this way forever._

He surveyed the rooms with satisfaction, from the spic and span floor to the dust- and cobweb-free ceiling. _If only we hadn't been cursed and that Akito been domineering, our lives would be perfect_, he thought sadly.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling sound from a corner. It was Yuki, curled up and fast asleep. He smiled to himself as he looked at the young man. Suddenly, his smile turned into a mischievous grin.

"YUKI! WAKE UP!"

Yuki snapped his eyes open and sat up, a scowl on his lips.

"What are you doing here, Shigure?" he demanded.

"Oh, nothing important. What are YOU doing here? This isn't your bedroom, you know."

Yuki lowered his eyes and sighed. Seeing this, Shigure grinned widely and thought of taunting him more.

"You're guilty of something, aren't you? What did you do this time, stalk Tohru-kun? Man, and I thought I was the only pervert in this house."

Yuki gasped. _I can't believe this! Now he's actually saying he's a pervert!_

"Look, Shigure. I'm not a pervert! I was just—"

"Oh, but you're blushing! What were you doing, anyhow?"

"That's just what I was about to say! Don't interrupt me!" Yuki sighed. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to brood in a dark corner, and this was the darkest corner I could find, then I saw Honda-san, so I decided to watch her, because I couldn't sleep, but I'm not stalking her, it was just a coincidence, and—"

"Okay, okay. I get the idea. No need to ramble off in long sentences." Shigure suddenly became silent. "You like her, don't you?"

"Well—"

"Come on, it's obvious that you like her. I'm not as dumb as I look."

Yuki hung his head. For a few minutes nobody spoke.

"You won't tell her, would you? Please, Shigure."

"I'll think about it."

Yuki sighed. Shigure chuckled at him.

"Oh, come on, Yuki-kun. You know I wouldn't do that. But I'll tell Kyo-kun instead!"

"SHIGURE!"

"Waah, Yuki-kun is scary!"

Shigure stood up and hurried towards the kitchen. _I knew this day would come. I'm sort of glad this happened. Poor Yuki, he has some tough competition. Tohru can't help liking Kyo because he's a cat. Now, where are those snacks?_

Yuki shuddered inwardly. _I'm dead. Now Shigure knows. I hope he won't try to tell Kyo. I'll kill him first!_

"Oh, it's 2 o'clock already? I better go to my room now, before Honda-san wakes up and discovers me here."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Epilogue**

It was a sunny morning as Tohru prepared breakfast for everyone.

"Mother, what a great morning this is! The sun is just so friendly, the grass so green, and the skies so blue! It makes me feel that this day will be a perfect day," Tohru thought aloud to herself.

Tohru sang softly as she cooked their traditional breakfast. While she was cooking, Kyo sauntered into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and took a drink from the milk carton that belonged to him and him alone.

"Oi, good morning," he greeted Tohru, between gulps.

"Good morning, Kyo-kun. You seem much energized today. Did you have a good night's sleep?" she asked him.

"Yes, and I had a great warm up this morning, too. I have to train, you know. Anyway, I hope you did not cook any leeks or scallions today."

"Oh, no. I wouldn't dare to cook that for you, Kyo-kun. We'll be having—" Tohru's sentence was suddenly cut off when Shigure entered the kitchen.

"Ah, Tohru-kun, good morning! Isn't this a lovely morning, my little flower? Oh, and good morning to you, too, Kyo-kun," greeted the ever bubbly Shigure.

"What's so good about the morning when you're around?" Kyo snarled.

"Never mind Kyo, Tohru-kun. Did I hear you say that you made some delicious leek soup?"

"You dumb dog! You know how much I hate leeks!"

"Ok, then how about some scallions?"

"Grr!"

"Waah, Kyo-kun's scary!"

Tohru giggled softly to herself as she watched the two cousins' light bickering. _Oh, Mother, _she thought, _every day with the Sohmas is __a great day! I feel so blessed to be able to live with them and get to know them better. I know I am being too selfish, but I wish that my time with them would never end. _Her reverie ended when a sleepy and tired-looking Yuki entered the kitchen.

"Ah, good morning, Sohma-kun! Did you have a good night's rest?" Tohru greeted cheerfully.

Tohru's infectious smile seemed to have no effect on Yuki as he walked straight towards Kyo and leaned on him.

"AAH! Yu-Yuki! Get off me you rat!" yelped a surprised Kyo.

"S-Sohma-kun? Are you alright? Are you not feeling well?"

"Tohru-kun, don't worry about Yuki. He's just not a morning person. He has always been like that," explained Shigure.

"Oh."

"Hey Kyo," teased Shigure, "don't attack him in his sleep, ok?"

"Why would I do that? I have my honor, you know."

"Wow, Kyo-kun's amazing! He never attacks a person in a vulnerable state," gushed Tohru, as a laughing Shigure left the scene.

Shigure smiled at the three young people in the kitchen. _If only they knew how tightly their lives are intertwined. Tohru-kun, thank you so much for making these cousins of mine friends, even if just for a moment._

Suddenly, there was a very loud crash. Then the sound of a Kyo flying out of the house.

"Not again! Yuki-kun, please don't destroy my house!"

Shigure laughed silently as he shook his head. Ah, this is going to be another chaotic day for Tohru and the Sohmas.

* * *


End file.
